Mary, Dearest
by SilenceNoMore
Summary: Not everyone loves Mary Sue... Mary Sue disappears. It's a who-done-it and everyone has a motive and opportunity. Told mostly from the point of view of different Outsiders girls.


A/N: This is my first fic, so please review! I've read a few fictions before signing up to write my own, and this is one I'm pretty sure hasn't been done before. Tell me if any characters besides Mary Sue are too Mary Sue-ish, it would kind of defeat the purpose of the story if they were.

Summary:Not everyone loves Mary Sue... Mary Sue disappears. It's a who-done-it and everyone has a motive and opportunity. Told mostly from the point of view of different Outsiders girls.

Disclaimer: There are no OC's, just characters that were implied in the book but not written about in detail. So technically, they are _all _property of S.E. Hinton.

It was the last weekend before summer break, and it was a miserable ninety-six degrees out. It wasn't a dry heat, either - it was sticky and humid, and I was sweating something fierce. My hair puffed out and frizzed, and my clothes clung to my body uncomfortably.

I would have liked to be at home taking a cold shower or sitting in front of a fan, or at Janet's having a water fight with her hose or playing with her dog. Instead I was sitting outside the DX, hoping for a breeze to come along and relieve me from the heat. It wasn't fair, really, I was twelve years old and old enough to stay home alone, but instead I was being babysat by Two-bit Matthews. If anything, I should be babysitting him, and mom knew it, too. She doesn't like leaving me alone, I guess, and I couldn't stay with Janet because she and her mom were stuck at the public aid office all day.

"Hey, Frizz, come on inside before you get sunburned," Two-bit stuck his head out the door and ruffled my hair, making it an even bigger mess than before.

"I don't wanna," I whined. Hey, if they were gonna treat me like a kid, I might as well act the part. The whole reason I came out here was because Two-bit started to go into a story about him and one of his blondes. I'll spare you the details.

"I'll just wait out here until you're ready to go home," I said, waving him away. Two-bit grabbed my upper arm and squeezed. "OW! What the hell's your problem?" I yelled, jerking my arm away. I looked at the pale handprint that still remained against my red skin.

"Quit bein' stubborn and get inside," he smirked. I followed, not wanting to get any redder. I must have already looked funny, with red skin to match my red hair.

Inside, Steve was taking his break and standing off to the side whispering with Evie.

I don't see much of Two-bit's gang, seeing as I have my own friends I'd rather be with and he doesn't want his kid sister tagging along everywhere he goes. But from what I've seen of Evie, I like her a lot. She's cool, and once you get past the clothes and makeup she's not stuck up or trashy. She knew how to relax and have a good time. Maybe I'd ask her to cover for me and say I was shopping with her so I could go home.

Sodapop came loping back in from filling a tank, wiping sweat off his forehead. He did a double take when he saw me.

"Whoa, how long were you sitting out there for? You look like a tomato."

I felt myself heat up even redder, if that was possible.

"I was only out a few minutes..." Avoiding looking anyone in the face, I turned my gaze out the window. I stiffened and my eyes narrowed with dislike when I caught sight of her getting out of her sorry little car.

Mary Sue.

I recognized her from summer camp. She had been the counselor in training for my cabin last year. At first all us girls liked her, just because she was so pretty I guess. She had silky straight blonde hair that never frizzed and perfect skin that never broke out, got greasy, or burned. She had pretty hazel eyes and she was in great shape. But when you have to live with someone for a month, beauty only gets you so far.

The other girls stopped liking her when she wouldn't let hem play with her hair - she didn't want us to give her 'split ends.' But that girl was out to get me. She had mood swings like crazy, crying and screaming when it just didn't make any sense to. When I couldn't take it anymore, I snapped and called her a schizo, and it was all downhill from there. Let's just say that that was the summer from hell.

I crept my way to the back of the store, hoping she wouldn't spot me. No such luck.

Mary Sue came in and stood in the doorway for a moment, with that oh so familiar self-important heir about her.

"What does a girl have to do to get some service around here?" she called cockily.

"Well, aren't you precious?" Soda called from the counter. "What can I do for you?"

She didn't catch the sarcasm, and smiled at what she interpreted as a compliment. "My windshield's a mess, I can barely see through it. Can one of y'all put some elbow grease into cleaning it? And I need some air in my tires."

"Linda, make yourself useful and handle this? I gotta get ready to close up," Soda called to the back of the store.

I sighed . Mary Sue had pricked her ears up at the name Linda, and when she spotted me she squealed.

"Linda Matthews? Is that you?" she gushed. I cringed as she ran over to me and grabbed me in a bear hug. I patted her back.

"Hey, Mary...loosen up...you're hurting me..."

"What are you _doing _here?" she asked, letting me out of her crushing hug only to grab my shoulders, her nails digging painfully into my sunburn.

"What are _you_ doing here? Don't you live up in Windrixville? Far, far away?" I snapped, jerking out of her grip.

"I'm staying with my aunt and uncle this summer. My mom got sick of dealing with me, I think. You know I'm a handful." She tossed her head proudly, like she was some tough JD instead of just a basket case.

"That's fascinating. Why don't you tell my brother here. He likes blondes," I said, feeling like being especially cruel. Leaving Two-bit to deal with her, I went outside and went to work on the car. I don't know anything about cars, really, but I could do simple stuff like this. At least I thought so. If I couldn't, maybe one of her tires would blow out while she was doing sixty on the freeway. I know that sounds morbid, and I'm not usually this mean, but man, Mary Sue just got to me. I hoped she would stay away from me this summer. She should make some friends her own age, get a life, or at least stay out of mine.

"Hey, Linds," Evie came out and sat on Mary Sue's hood. "Havin' fun?"

"Not really," I sighed, wiping sweat from my forehead and wondering when the last time Mary Sue washed her car was.

"That blonde chick sure can glare daggers. I think she don't like my skirt," she laughed, pulling at the ends of her miniskirt.

"Screw her. That girl wouldn't know fashion if it bit her in the ass."

"Jeez, you sure do hate her, don't you? She's in there flirting up a storm with Two-bit," she smiled.

I groaned. "He'd better not bring that girl home. I was hoping she'd think she was too good for him. She sure is clingy."

"Where you know her from?"

"She was a counselor at my summer camp. I had to live with her for a month."

"Ouch."

"Hey, Evie, would you tell Two-bit I went shopping with you?"

"Where you really going?"

"Home. This place is a drag."

Someone clapped me on the back painfully. I turned around and faced Two-bit and Mary Sue.

"We're headed home anyways, kid. Don't go sneakin' off," Two-bit said, trying to sound stern and failing miserably. I wondered how much Mary Sue had overheard. Two-bit got in his car and I tried to follow, but Mary Sue caught my arm and whispered in my ear.

"Your brother just asked me out. Looks like you'll have to put up with me just a little longer, you little bitch." I guess she must have heard me complaining about living with her. Then she let go of my arm and gushed loudly, "See you around, Linda!" I ran to Two-bit's car, unnerved. To tell the truth, I was more than a little scared of her.

"Off the hood, scag," she snapped at Evie as she got into her car. And she didn't even leave me a tip.

God, I hate her.


End file.
